The Stix's
by brittana11
Summary: It's Santana birthday and interesting things happen when Brittany's involved. Ending is different than anyone would expect.


**I don't own any of the glee characters**

**The Stix's**

It was the one day of the year that every employee at Breadstixs asked for the day off. No sane person would want to work on the day that Santana Lopez closed Breadstixs down for her birthday party. The only bright note was Brittany S. Pierce who was the only one who could stop the Latina from going postal and generally would keep her calm so the workers who did have to work didn't take too much abuse.

"Quinn, you're early!" Brittany ran up to her, picking her up in a huge hug swinging her around.

"I'm glad to see you too B, where's S?" Quinn asked a little worried that Brittany left her alone in the restaurant.

"Circling, she's paranoid." Brittany offhandedly said shrugging.

Not that her explanation explained anything to Quinn, but she just nodded knowing that only Santana had ever been able to decipher what the blonde dancer was saying. Looking around she couldn't see Santana or Brittany's car so she figured that the Latina must have left to go get something.

"Come on Q, help me with the place cards for everyone. San wants Finn, Artie and Rachel as far away from her as possible." Quinn followed Brittany around who was putting Santana's family and her's at the same table next to the one Santana was sitting at. Quinn smiled who she saw that she would be sitting on Santana's left while Brittany was seated in her normal spot.

"So I see that along with the normal crowd, she's also invited the glee club. Why?" Quinn asked knowing that Santana's reputation had been damaged a little when she came out and officially started dating Brittany. She didn't fully understand why the Latina would invite the glee club.

"She didn't want to at first, but decided to after all they have keen really nice about the whole unicorn thing." Brittany rambled placing the Cheerio next to their boyfriends at two tables near Santana and the remaining Cheerios and jocks were on the other side of the families. The glee club were situated directly behind Santana.

"No she's totally lying and you know it." Santana growled coming in walking straight for Brittany. "She made me invite them." she grumbled falling into Brittany's arms kissing her.

"Happy Birthday Santana." Quinn loudly said trying to get their attention before this started to get too graphic.

She didn't even bother turning around or acknowledge her, she just flipped her off.

"Thanks Santana I can really feel the love." Quinn laughed as Brittany shoved Santana off of her. The Latina shot her a hurt look before rolling her eyes.

"So Q, you'll never guess what the rents got me." Santana smiled as Brittany grabbed her arm and jumped up and down.

Quinn figured that it must be awesome if Brittany was this excited. She saw Santana nod to Brittany and knew the blonde dancer would be telling her within seconds.

"A brand new Escalade!" Brittany shouted still bouncing up and down. Santana rolled her eyes, but Quinn could tell she was happy about it too.

"How long until everyone else arrives?" Quinn asks wondering why others aren't arriving.

"At least until Lord Tubbington gets hungry again." Brittany said smiling and skipping out the door.

"An hour," Santana explains. "Come on I think Brittany wants us to go out to the car."

Quinn shrugged and followed Santana out.

"Wow Santana that's a really nice black escalade. I bet it has that amazing new car smell that is to die for." Quinn smiles giving her a hug.

"It doesn't smell like new car it smells like Santana." Brittany giggles pulling Santana to her.

"Oh god I so didn't need to know that. I can't believe you two have already gone at it in there, really Santana you can't have gotten it more than a day ago." Quinn said in disgust, scrunching her nose.

"What can I say when I needs to get my mack on, I needs to and well you know how Britts gets wanting to give me the best birthday ever." Santana gave her a sexy smirk.

Quinn gave her a frown before walking back into Breadstixs.

An hour later everyone had begun to arrive. The Cheerios with their boyfriends were the first to arrive placing their gifts on the gift table before heading for the normal place they were seated. The only people who had yet to arrive where the glee clubbers. Santana figured it was because they were scared of her and unsure of wither they should actually come in or not.

Kurt dragging Blaine with him was the first to venture in. "Wow Satan, who knew you could get the FBI to watch the door." Kurt laughed, but Santana glared at him.

"The FBI's here Tana, why didn't you tell me. They're hunting down the aliens that keep trying to abduct me." Brittany said so seriously that a few jocks actually believed her.

Santana glared at Kurt, she couldn't believe that there were people who didn't know to never mention the FBI in front of Brittany.

"Sweetie, there's no FBI, now why don't you girls come sit down so we can eat." Mr. Lopez said grabbing both girls shoulders and steering them to their table.

The glee clubbers all filed in and made their way to their table. The waiters came around and took everyone's orders. Brittany and Santana were per usual sharing their food chatting with Quinn about how now only she is under eighteen.

"Has Mr. Lopez always been like that with Brittany?" Rachel asked looking at Puck and Finn.

"Their families are close cause their close." Finn explained between bites.

"Yeah, Mr. Lopez hates me, well frankly he hates any guy that Santana ever brought home. I asked him once why that was and you'll never guess what he said." Puck stopped to add emphasize.

"Come on Puck spill what did he say." Mercedes said giving him a you better tell now.

"Okay, hold on I'm getting around to it. He told me he hated me and every other boy because he knew they made her hate herself. That Brittany was the only one who could bring out his little girl from behind all the tough girl act. They were in love with each other and would end up married once Santana got her head out of her ass." Everyone at the table stared at Puck in disbelief.

"Satan's parents knew the entire time, wow so I take it Britt's parents also knew." Kurt looked astonished, looking over at the table with the two Cheerios and Quinn.

"What will happen when they bring out the cake will Santana turn around to face us?" Rachel asked looking at Finn.

"Yeah, but first is presents and it's almost time look at Britt." Finn said pointing.

Brittany was jumping up in her seat pulling on Santana's arm. If everyone in the room didn't know better they'd think she was a little kid.

"San is it present time yet?" Brittany asked looking at her hopeful.

Santana looked over at her parents who nodded and Brittany's just laughed at the two girls.

Mr. Lopez cleared his throat, "I think Brittany is about to pee herself so it's present time." Brittany jumped up and ran to the present table everyone, but the glee clubbers minus Puck, Finn and Mike laughed.

Brittany grabs the largest box with silver wrapping paper. Making her way back to Santana she throws her the card and starts to rip the paper off. There were gasps from the glee table and some of the jocks and Cheerios who had never been invited to Santana's birthday party before.

Brittany made a growling noise when she found that the present was in another box she had to open. Everyone looked worried, but Santana who laughed at looking over at Mr. and Mrs. Pierce who both were smiling evilly at each other.

"Wow Britts parents are evil." Quinn whispered, laughing at Brittany tearing another layer of box.

"Yeah, it's hilarious though." Santana giggled watching her girlfriend tare through the multiply layers of boxes.

"So did B already give you your present yet?" Quinn asked looking over at the present table that had around fifty presents on it.

"No, you know she always gives it to me when we're alone." Santana smirks laughing when Quinn's face twists in disgust. "I wasn't referring to that although I defiantly will be getting some of that too." she smiled as Brittany finally gets down to the last box.

"Here baby it goes with your earring." Brittany hands her the necklace box with a diamond studded necklace.

"Thanks Mr. and Mrs. P," Santana smiles at them as Brittany brings several more presents with her.

"Your welcome sweetie, it was worth seeing how frustrated Brittany got." Mrs. Pierce laughed.

Brittany opened several more presents before Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt finally got up to ask Santana what this was about.

"Um Santana, I would like-" Rachel started until Santana turned shooting her a death glare and she ducked behind Mercedes and Kurt.

"Satan you do know that your suppose to open your own gifts, right." Kurt bravely says backing up a little.

"Shut it Pretty Pony I am opening my presents." Santana growls trying to keep her temper under control.

"No, I hate to tell you, but Brittany is." Mercedes pointed out wondering why no one else was having an issue.

"Wheezy, you'd better take Man Hands and Pretty Pony with you back to your table before I go All Lima Heights on you." Santana glared at them as the three of them backed up.

Brittany finally notices the tension when she hands Santana two more of her presents. She shuffles over to Mrs. Lopez and whispers something, nodding Mrs. Lopez stands up and taps her knife on a cup.

"Okay I know that there are a number of you who have never attended one of Santana's birthday parties so I thought I'd clear a few things up. First you need to know that since they met when they were five Brittany had been opening all of Santana's gifts unless it was Brittany who got it for her. My lovely daughter could care less about opening gifts unlike Britt, she just wants the gifts inside. So yes this means that every Christmas and birthday for the last thirteen years Brittany had opened all of Santana's presents. Second is that Santana will according to Brittany "cut" anyone who tries to tell her it's wrong." Mrs. Lopez sat down nodding at Brittany.

After Brittany finishes opening all the presents the cake is brought out and shortly after that everyone starts to leave.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." Quinn waved being the last of the friends to leave. Now only Santana and Brittany's parents were left.

"Girls really, Brittany haven't you found that gum you lost earlier yet?" Mr. Pierce teased as they broke apart both smiling sheepishly.

"Sweetie leave them alone," Mrs. Pierce wacked her husband's arm. "They're also adults now so it's not like we can stop them."

"Oh look we're embarrassing them." laughed Mrs. Lopez.

"Mom, I thought you guys would be leaving. Don't you guys have to go to work tomorrow." Santana said.

"Oh, come one honey we're just teasing you and we have a gift for the both of you." Mr. Lopez pointed at her wife and the Pierces. He paused wanting to build tension.

"Mr. L don't tease us, what is it?" Brittany pouted and of course no one could say no to a Brittany pout.

"Here, we all decided that we are sick of hearing the two of you go at it so we-" both Mr. Lopez and Mr. Pierce started handing over two keys.

"An apartment." shouted Mrs. Lopez and Mrs. Pierce, hugging the two girls slightly crying.

"Wait you what!" stammered Santana unable to think, her mind was blown.

"So are you kicking us out?" Brittany asked very confused.

"In short sweetie, yes. We moved all your stuff in earlier today so you can go there tonight, but you better still attend school and I excepted you to come to each of our houses at least twice a week for dinner." Mrs. Pierce sternly told the girls before kissing them and dragging her husband out to the car where Katie their ten year old daughter was waiting.

"We'll see you at the Pierce's tomorrow for dinner." Mrs. Lopez hugged them both as well.

"Behave," Mr. Lopez said before leaving with his wife.

Santana turned to Brittany who was smiling ear to ear. She couldn't help, but giggle at how adorable her tall blonde dancer was. The latina was lifted off the ground and spun around.

"I finally get you all to myself all the time." Brittany whispered finally putting her girl down.

"Well then let's go. I wants my birthday sex." Santana dragged Brittany out to the car.

Santana drove them the ten minutes from Breadstixs to the main road and easily found the apartment building. They made their way up to their unit, apartment number six.

"Hold up B," Santana said as Brittany turned the key. "I want to carry you over the threshold."

"But San we're not married and it's your birthday."

"Exactly thus I should be able to do what I want." Santana pouted before picking Brittany up and carrying her in.

"This place is amazing," Brittany whispered, "Now San, go into the bedroom I have to go get your present." she ordered.

Ten long minutes according to Santana, she was situated in bed with only her red lace underwear on when Brittany came in. Her eyes bugged out of her head upon seeing her hot dancer standing in front of her wearing only a black thong. Climbing on top of the Latina she pulled out handcuffs, cuffing her to the head board. Five hours later they were cuddling together Santana still breathing heavy.

"B, that was FUCKING amazing." heaved Santana still recovering from Brittany's present. "Best Birthday Present Ever."

"Yeah well you know me I aim to please." Brittany smiled pulling Santana closer.

"Right now I'm really glad our parents got us our own place cause I think we would have waken the rents with how loud you got me to scream your name. I didn't even know I could go that high."

"So I take it we'll be doing that again." Brittany smirked. "Cause you know I don't think I mind dominating you."

"You know what I don't mind being dominated especially by you babe. If you do that to that to me for the rest of our lives I'll die a happy woman."

"Night Sanny," Brittany sleepily murmured.

"Night B," Santana said completely surprised at how much she like Brittany dominating her.


End file.
